


You Know What You Did

by NightxPine



Series: This Devil's Workday [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightxPine/pseuds/NightxPine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The filthy sequel to 'You Cocksucker'</p>
<p>Prompt fill: Dude, a continuation (Smut, if that’s your thing. If not, whatevs) of the GTA verse Ramwood thing would be fucking hella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What You Did

**Author's Note:**

> Written for catastrophecat-the-squid on tumblr. Here you go, friend. Hope it's what you hoped for :)
> 
> Slàinte Mhath
> 
> Edit: Fixed some pointed out bad writing to make it (hopefully) better

As soon as the door was slammed shut, Geoff had forcefully shoved Ryan back against the dark wood, the younger gasping at the impact, and pressed a hard sloppy kiss against the other’s open mouth, licking into it. The younger man groaned into Geoff’s mouth and his hips gave a minute thrust. The friction through their clothes sent the blood rushing down to Geoff’s groin and he rolled his hips against Ryan’s, the other man pinned against the door.

Geoff broke the kiss and moved to bite a mark on a spanse of bare, unmarked skin on Ryan’s neck, which was already littered with bruises an angry shade of red. He could feel the vibrations of Ryan’s growl through the layers of skin and pressed their bodies closer. 

“Why don’t we finish what we started,” Geoff grinned against Ryan’s neck when he heard the hard exhale through the other’s nose, “you cocksucker.”

A sudden burst of energy came from Ryan that caught the older man off guard, flipping their positions. Ryan forced his thigh between Geoff’s legs and held the other man’s arms by his side, effectively pinning him against the wall. Ryan licked a stripe up from the older man’s collar to his jaw, smirking when Geoff’s breath hitched. He continued his ministrations on different patches of skin; every so often giving a harsh bite and feeling Geoff buck his hips against his thigh.

“Enjoying yourself there, old man?” Ryan grinned, feral glint in his steely blue eyes.

“Don’t bite off more than you can chew,  _James_.” Came the retort. Ryan jerked his head back and narrowed his eyes, an affronted expression crossing his features for a millisecond, before slamming the older man’s back against the wall and attacking Geoff’s mouth with his own. 

“Don’t. Call me that.”

There was a minute of low growling until Ryan felt the cool metal barrel of Geoff’s gun press against his ribs.

“You gonna be compliant now then, Ryan?” Geoff’s lips ghosted against the younger man’s, and Ryan slowly, reluctantly, moved back.

Him and his goddamned gun.

But he’ll be damned if he gave Geoff what he wanted without a fight. 

Their proximity was still near non-existent, and Ryan used this to his advantage, every step or so backwards he’d press a chaste kiss on various parts of Geoff’s face and neck, but never on his mouth. Occasionally he would give an exaggerated roll of his hips, eliciting gasps from both of them whenever he hit his mark. Ryan’s hands found their way onto Geoff’s suit, and his fingers curled to grip at the elder’s lapels, as he allowed himself to wantonly moan against Geoff’s skin.

Ryan didn’t know when it happened, but suddenly there was no more gun pressing against his ribs as Geoff hastily unzipped Ryan’s jacket, running his hands up the younger man’s body and to his broad shoulders to slip off the offending clothing, the material crumpling on the floor by their feet.

Soon enough Geoff’s broad hands were back, fingers deftly running up and down Ryan’s body before gripping his hips and dragging him in for a deep kiss. Geoff’s hands smoothly slid down to his ass and he gave a self-indulgent squeeze, Ryan choosing this moment to rock his hips against Geoff’s and roughly bite at his lips, catching at the skin and tasting the coppery tang of blood. Seeing the blood bead and start to slowly roll down Geoff’s chin, Ryan’s tongue darted out to lap at the droplet just as the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed.

There was a brief scuffle as Geoff shifted Ryan’s feet from under him, causing the younger man to fall back onto the bed, bouncing slightly on impact. Geoff immediately crawled on after, hovering above Ryan, encompassing him. Ryan was surprised when his boss slowly lowered himself so that he lay half on top of the other man, chests inches apart, and languidly rolled his hips. Ryan sharply gasped, arching his back, hips reflexively moving up into the contact. Geoff closed the gap between them and took Ryan’s lower lip gently between his teeth, worrying at it as Ryan messily kissed back, and slipped his fingers under the hem of the younger man’s shirt, lifting it up and revealing more of Ryan’s tantalising pale skin.

When Ryan’s shirt was finally removed, Geoff half-leaned back to admire the flushed body below him, as an artist would admire a blank piece of canvas, and felt some of his blood rush south as he imagined how Ryan would look marked up by  _him_. His tattooed hands slid down Ryan’s sides as his mouth followed suit. His lips hovered ever so slightly over Ryan’s skin, close enough that they were still able to feel each other, before slowly, titillatingly, drifting down. Geoff’s lips would occasionally brush against the younger man’s skin, causing a shiver of goosebumps to flare across his body, as he continued, and when he reached the soft expanse of flesh above the navel Geoff gave a harsh nip, feeling the sheets under them shift as Ryan grasped at them, hissing sharply. The tattooed man continued biting at different parts of Ryan’s torso, albeit a lot more gentle than the first, causing the other man to writhe under him. Geoff dipped a finger under the waist of Ryan’s jeans, following the indent of his hipbone as far as he could manage, but not close enough to touch his cock.

“G-Geoff-“, Ryan breathed, desperate, “ _please_ , I-“

“What is it, Ryan?” Geoff drawled, lidded blue eyes doing nothing to hide the sharp glint in them. “What do you want?” He lazily dragged the palm of his hand over the crotch of Ryan’s jeans, revelling in the sharp cut-off gasp Ryan elicited. When Ryan didn’t reply quick enough, Geoff gave a flash of teeth and scraped a nail down the centre of Ryan’s stomach to the navel, a red line appearing almost immediately after. At the hitch of Ryan’s breath to the stimulation, Geoff’s mouth curled into a smug grin. “ _Well_?”

Conflict danced in Ryan’s azure eyes before he seemed to inwardly crumble in defeat. His breathing fluttered, every so often taking in a long drag of air, and he struggled to get his next words out.

“I- _Fuck_ , fuck me, Geoff. Just- something more than this,  _please._ ” Geoff beamed devilishly.

“Lucky for you, someone fucking pissed me the hell off with a little stunt they pulled, so I could use an outlet to vent my anger.” To accentuate his point, Geoff dragged their fully clothed cocks along each other, his fingers gripping at Ryan’s sides hard enough to bruise as the man below him let out a groan that was pure unadulterated  _filth_. Ryan’s hands darted from where they grasped the bed to grip at Geoff’s shoulders, one snaking back to the nape of the older man’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss that was more teeth than mouth.

Geoff was startled when Ryan flipped them so he was now straddling Geoff’s lap, watching in awe as the younger man rolled his hips down, muscles rippling and droplets of sweat shimmering down his torso, his mouth agape as he let out soft pants. Geoff appraisingly swept his gaze up the length of Ryan’s body back down to where his hard cock strained against the fabric of his jeans.

“Well don’t you make a very pretty view, Haywood.” The tattooed man cooed. 

“Don’t get used to it.” Ryan retorted.

“Just so you know, I don’t like sharing.” Geoff warned. The younger man whipped his gaze down to Geoff, lips drawn back in a snarl, and was about to snap until he was cut off, distracted by the sudden feel of a tattooed hand slipping down his underwear and stroking at his cock, the jean button having been popped and the fly undone.

The dry slide was mildly uncomfortable, but Ryan arched his back in pleasure as Geoff’s thumb made a twisting motion around the head of his cock and over the slit. Geoff slid his hand back out and sat up so their chests brushed, smashing his lips back against Ryan’s. The younger man instinctively wrapped his legs around Geoff’s waist at the shift, inadvertently causing their still-clothed dicks to rub against the other. Whatever scheme Geoff had planned flew out of his head at the friction, and he proceeded to rut against the other man, each upwards thrust shifting Ryan in his seat, causing him to readjust his grip on Geoff’s shoulders as the older man mouthed at his neck. Reluctantly, very reluctantly, Geoff slowed his movements, hips stuttering to a halt, knowing that if he continued he would come in his pants like a fucking horny teenager. He had too many ideas to waste an evening with that.

Geoff bodily flipped them so Ryan was back to being sprawled below him and slipped his fingers under the hem of the younger man’s jeans and boxers, tugging the material off in one go, leaving him flushed and completely naked under Geoff’s still fully-clothed body. The head of Ryan’s cock had turned a delightful shade of red as it strained against his stomach, pre-come slowly leaking out. Geoff slid off the bed as he first took off his jacket, carefully placing it to the side, before hastily shedding the rest of his clothes. 

He crawled back onto the bed, stopping when his face was level with Ryan’s groin. Geoff brought his hands up to grasp at Ryan’s hip, fingernails digging into the flesh, and lowered his head to lick a warm stripe up the younger man’s inner thigh, biting sharply at the junction and enjoying the way Ryan writhed and arched his back off the bed in pleasure.

Geoff pulled back a bit, enough so that his breath still ghosted against Ryan’s skin, and slid his hands down to grip at the underside of Ryan’s thighs. He slowly brought one up and over his head, flipping Ryan onto his belly, and paused briefly, rising to his knees, before pulling the younger man’s hips up and flush against his groin. His fingers danced along and down Ryan’s pale, unmarked back, before clawing and scratching the rest of the way down his shoulder blades, leaving delicious red lines in their wake. Ryan hissed and pushed back, ass consequently dragging against Geoff’s cock.

The sudden friction had Geoff sparking in pleasure and he gripped Ryan’s hips, restraining himself from wantonly humping the man below him. He softly brushed one of his fingers down the cleft of Ryan’s ass, slowly pressing in when it reached his hole. Geoff was fairly certain that the hiss the younger man emitted was more pain than pleasure. Good. 

“I swear to fucking God, if you say ‘bite the pillow, I’m going in dry’ I’ll-“ Geoff cut him off into a pained groan by pushing his finger in deeper. 

Geoff had managed to push in up to the middle phalanx of his finger, Ryan squirming uncomfortably most of the time, before he pulled out. He leaned over Ryan, purposefully pressing his dick against the younger man’s ass, and reached into the bedside table, pulling out a small bottle of lube.

The sound of the cap opening echoed heavily in the room, and Geoff poured a liberal amount onto his fingers. He immediately pressed his finger back, teasing at Ryan’s fluttering hole, and Ryan’s whole body jerked at the cold sensation. Geoff slowly, leisurely, thrust his finger into Ryan down to the knuckle, adding a second before the other man was fully relaxed. Geoff’s thrusting picked up in pace, two fingers scissoring, and he grinned wickedly when he heard Ryan’s breath grow heavier and more laboured as he struggled to keep his body fully relaxed. 

Two fingers became three, briefly, and then finally four. Ryan would give an occasional broken moan in pleasure whenever Geoff happened to brush against his prostate, the side of his face pressed awkwardly against the mattress. Deciding the younger man was ready enough, Geoff pulled his fingers out, Ryan’s hole contracting at the loss, and eyed the drawer.

“You’re clean, right?” Ryan’s breath hitched in anticipation.

“Yes.” He grit out. “Now hurry up and fuck me, you dick.” Geoff ignored the gibe and slicked up his cock, hissing slightly at the cold. He wiped the remaining lube on his fingers along Ryan’s sides, feeling a faint shiver run down his body, before aligning his cock and not-so-slowly pushing in. Ryan groaned below him, back arching and hands seeking for purchase, as Geoff sheathed himself to the hilt.

There were a short few seconds of collective nothing where both men struggled to get their breath back. Geoff regained his composure first and slowly dragged his cock until it was almost fully out, before slamming his hips forward. The harsh motion caused Ryan to slide up the bed, and Geoff pulled him back by the waist. The older man continued thrusting with a brutal pace, biting his lower lip and growling almost animalistically.

Ryan was partially limp below him, hands noncommittally gripping at the bed sheets for leverage, breathing raggedly. Geoff leaned over so his chest was pressed flush against Ryan’s back, consequently changing the angle he was thrusting in, and Ryan let out a choked yell as Geoff hit his prostate.

Each time Geoff thrust in and dragged his cock against Ryan’s prostate, and it was every time, Ryan would beautifully clench tightly around Geoff, making it near impossible for the man not to climax yet. Geoff reached down and grasped Ryan’s leaking cock, feeling it pulse in his hand at the contact, pumping it. He dragged his index finger along the thick vein on the underside of Ryan’s cock from the base to the tip. He swiped his thumb over the slit, using the precum to slick up his hand as he set up a pace in tandem to the pace he was thrusting.

After a particularly rough thrust followed by an equally rough tug, Ryan almost screamed Geoff’s name. Geoff lowered his head so his mouth was right next to Ryan’s ear, mockingly hushing him. 

“These walls aren’t very thick, you know. Everyone will hear if you keep this racket up. Everyone will know you were the boss’ whore.” Ryan didn’t reply, mouth hung open and too wrecked to do so. Geoff bit down on the bit of skin at the junction where Ryan’s neck met his collar and snapped his hips forward, rocking the bed frame. 

Ryan didn’t last for much longer after that, orgasm wracking hard through his body as he spilled onto the bed sheets. He tensed, clenching his ass around Geoff’s cock, and the older man changed his thrusts to minute ones, only ever rocking further into Ryan’s body. The sensations were suddenly too much and Geoff came with a hoarse grunt, filling Ryan in hot spurts as the younger man milked him dry.

They stayed like that for several moments, exhaustion creeping up on them as they came down from their high. It had been a long, frustrating day, yet Geoff was still pleased with the outcome.

Geoff slowly pulled out, cock limp, and watched lazily as some cum dribbled down the back of Ryan’s thigh. He rose and walked to the bathroom, wiping himself down, and brought back a damp towel, tossing it next to a lax Ryan.

“Clean up.” He ordered. “I’m not letting you sleep here all sticky and covered in cum.”

The prospect of being able to sleep gave Ryan that last small burst of energy he needed to hastily clean himself, and he soon lowered himself gingerly under the blanket next to Geoff. The older man grasped Ryan’s jaw, turning his head round to look his boss dead in the eyes.

“Pull a stunt like that ever again and you won’t just be getting a rough fuck out of it. Got it?” Ryan ignored the spark of defiance that ignited a part of his brain and merely nodded. Geoff seemed satisfied with his answer.

“Now go to sleep. First thing tomorrow you’re working to regain my favour.”


End file.
